The Youtuber Games
by SummerRaynex
Summary: This book is a fan fiction parody that I made for fun with friends, this is by no means a quality piece of writing whatsoever. If you want to read it here's the summary. Evil Zoella and Alfie overthrow, King Pewds and Marzia. After many attempted assassinations of the new king and queen, Zoella and Alfie decide to punish those who go against them by holding the Youtuber Games.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins how most stories begin; the beginning. As without a beginning, there would be no beginning middle or end, and the story wouldn't make sense. Unless your Steven Moffat of course, in which case it doesn't matter how or where you start the story never makes sense anyway.

In 2030, after the downfall of The BBC and the Youtube Revolution, television has now been abolished and all the famous Youtubers live in the Youtube kingdom, with a few of their lucky chosen companions. However this story wouldn't be a story without a tragedy would it.

The leader of the Youtube Kingdom, King Pewds and Queen Marzia were kind and just. They loved everyone and everyone in the kingdom loved them…. Until. One day Pewds woke up WITH NO HAIR, the source of all his Youtube powers were gone… assassinated. And who was behind this youtube plot none other than the evil Zoella and PointlessBlog, they sent their army of brainless teenagers, blinded by consumerism raging through the kingdom. The brave sir Hank Green fought with his other faithful knights in order to defeat the brainless army, but it was impossible, all was lost!

From that day on Zoella and Pointless created a sanction on the Youtube kingdom, but after many attempted assassinations of the corrupt king and Queen by the famous Creed of Assassins: Shanice, Nicole, Chelsea and Demi. The king and queen were enfuriated, hence they forced every YouTube involved in the plot to take part in a ceremony, much like the hunger games. Since The Hunger Games was the only book permitted to be read in the new found kingdom, aside from girl online and pointless book 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 etc.

To make an example of the justice fighters, Zoella and Pointless put a random selection of youtubers, including the assassins and their supporters in a hat to take part in the Youtube games. The games would end when either the last Youtuber remained standing or the assassins managed to kill all the Yotubers taking part in the games. The games would be broadcasted on the BBC network which had been brought back by the evil king and queen.


	2. Chapter 2

The tributes waited in their prisons, forced to watch their names be unfairly sullied on BBC one. They all felt so helpless, especially since Hank was not here to guide him like he usually was. Marzia and Pewds may have been leaders, but Hank was very clearly the one who held them altogether, he was a vision of light. They all knew had he been here now, maybe a little bit of hope might have been left but he died fighting for them and what they all believed in! Then his companions during his battle, Cry, Ken, Sark, Emma, Hank's brother John, Delirious, Mary, Dodie, Bob, Wade and Ohm were executed straight away for their crimes. Alfie proclaimed "they don't even deserve a chance to fight for their lives, live by the sword die by it"

Nicole was quietly sobbing in the Corner of the cell, Chilled considered going to her side to comfort her but couldn't think of any possible way he could be of help, so simply stared at her, her ocean blue orbs filled with tears (when I say ocean I mean more of an Atlantic ocean, that a pacific ocean or perhaps an Indian ocean because that sounds more exotic and the sun in India could represent Nicole's long golden hair, that was as fine as the threads spun by Rumpelstiltskin). Shanice was still trying to rattle the bars to get out; her hands bleeding and bruised from the harsh metal.

"Stop it your hurting yourself and you're not even achieving anything!" Demi cried in anguish, trying to pull Shanice away from the bars.

"No, Hank wouldn't want us to give up so I'm not! I will not rest until I have those frauds, head's on spikes by my own hands! I owe it to Hank! I owe it to him!" Shanice screamed hysterically pulling at Demi's grasp. Galm, Nanners and Jack intervened pinning Shanice to the ground, as she screamed and yelled.

The BBC logo appears and the programming starts, showing Zoella on a podium in front of a terrified crowd "as the new Queen, I have to keep order in my kingdom, therefore any traitors will be made an example of and punished." Zoella says as Alfie hides behind her in the shadows. "The traitors names are as follows, Shanice Michaels, Nicole Snell, Chelsea Sellers and Demi Ferrie; the assassin scum hired to kill your faithful King and Queen. Then the people who plotted against us by hiring them: Chilled, Ze, Smarty, Galm, Minx, Jack, Mark, Felix, Marzia, Nanners, Gerard Way, Morrissey, Ed Miliband, David Cameron, Dan Howell and Phil Lester."

No one cheers, or applauds except their brainless followers. The citizens of the kingdom begin to sing, two songs clash within the crowd: The promise by Emma Blackery and I love Science by Hank Green and the perfect strangers. This is followed by yells, shots and screams of anguish; the programming ends.

"Phil… I thought Zoe was our friend, we weren't even involved in the plot!" Dan screams, he shoots angry glares at everyone. "Phil and I are going to die because of you lot! Phil I don't want to die." Dan screams, Phil hugs him, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

No one hated Dan for his outburst, he was was just scared, everyone was scared.

"I told Shanice taking on this job was a bad idea, and now we're all stuck here with you, WE WERE JUST PAID TO DO A JOB WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Chelsea yelled.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't failed would it!" Galm snapped

"Whoa Guys, I think you're forgetting the route of the problem, aka Felix losing his hair!" Chilled argues

"Who the fuck are you blaming!" Pewds cries.

"You, I'm pretty sure he was blaming you!" Ze interrupts

"That's super rude of you to say" Marzia interjects

"I hear you calling it rude, but I don't hear you saying it's not true!" Smarty adds.

"Don't yell at her!" Dan adds in

"Hang on a second, a minute ago you hated us all for ruining your precious friendship with our amazing new Queen!" Adam whispered (for no apparent reason)

"I can't deal with this stress!" Chelsea yells

"DIS IS A MENACE!" Morrissey yells (who is now Jamaican as I am trying to keep my range of characters culturally diverse)

"SHANICE IS BLEEDING I NEED TO GIVE HER MOUTH TO MOUTH FOR NO APPARENT REASON, EXCEPT TO CREATE SUPPOSED SEXUAL TENSION SO I CAN CREATE A MARKER FOR THE READERS TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THERE MAY EVENTUALLY BE SOME ROMANCE BETWEEN US!" Jack yells

"IF THIS IS TRUE PERHAPS I SHOULD GIVE NICOLE MOUTH TO MOUTH TOO" Jennifer Morrisson cries.

"Jennifer where did you even come from, you weren't here in the beginning, the Hunger games only has 24 tributes?" David Cameron asked

"Yes but the writer forgot to add me in in the beginning, so for plot convenience I have to explain this: a magic spell was accidentally cast by Nicole's lonely heart which caused me to appear, so now we can slowly fall in love" Jennifer explains

"Wait, Nicole is a lesbian? First Minx now Nicole… is it the suspenders it's the suspenders isn't it?" Chilled cries out

"I hath also appeared for Demi for the same reason Jennifer did." Said Danny Jones as A wild Danny Jones appears.

Shanice suddenly stops fitting "What an interesting surge of gross plot conveniences, that make no sense in the context of the gross story and only ruin its flow without adding anything interesting to it, meaning it remained gross. This is making me feel like I should awkwardly (and grossly) describe myself as an impossibly beautiful human being (nothing gross about that), as this fan fiction is just a gross opportunity for the gross author to grossly insert herself in the grossest story in which every reader should be engrossed."

After realising there has been a long string of pointless dialogue, the author now feels the need to make her writing seem visually more complex and interesting by adding a huge paragraph of even more pointless description. The prison was dark, darker than the darkest night, like a pit of hell, the mouth of a shadowy demon, echoing through the inky black dark sky. The bars of the cage were glistening, sonorous, malleable, low density, hard, strong metal. Specifically a Iron Titanium alloy, commonly used in construction for its malleable, low density, hard, strong properties. The titanium had been extracted using the common kroll process of reducing it using a more reactive metal such as Sodium or magnesium. The titanium was then extracted from its oxide, changing its oxidation state from positive to negative so it could be made into a steel allow with iron. The Iron had been extracted from its ore haematite FE2O3 in a blast furnace using a carbon monoxide reducing agent, made with a coke catalyst.

"Guys we all need to calm down and work together!" Ed yelled

Adam makes a sassy comment that's really not necessary, everyone laughs even though it is not funny. Somehow Ed is not insulted and also laughs carrying on his speech afterwards.

"The fact of the matter is, we are going to die!" Ed continues

"Nice going Ed, thanks for the reminder." Nicole grumbles in an unnecessarily rude tone of voice

Unnecessary change to Ed's P.O.V

"But let's use our deaths to inspire the people and help overthrow Zoella and Pointless" I cry

Chelsea's P.O.V

"How are we going to do that" Demi asks

Minx's P.O.V

"We die, BUT WE DIE WITH STYLE! AND PUT ON A DAMN GOOD SHOW!" David Cameron adds

David Cameron's P.O.V

"Yes this is what we must do! These games will be televised our defiance will inspire the peopleto rebel!" Gerard Way cries

Adam's P.O.V

"Yes, and since we are all fearless and perfect, with no weakneses or anything we are untalented in as characters. We can do it!" Marzia agrees

And that's when we knew, this wasn't going to be the hunger games, because our stomachs were full the only thing we were hungry for was revenge (metaphor I see u), this would be our games.

The Youtuber Games *dramatic music plays*


End file.
